


A picture of you

by MarLovesSF9



Series: SF9 small stories [2]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Jaeseong, Jaeseong only appears a moment, SF9 - Freeform, juwoon, one shoot, short fic, zuwoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:58:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarLovesSF9/pseuds/MarLovesSF9
Summary: Photographer Baek Juho’s latest project will bring more than a pleasant surprise.





	A picture of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, another one from my small stories about SF9 ships serie, hope you like it.

Today is Juho's first assignment out of the office and Juho can't feel more excited. He works for a marketing agency and today he's in charge to take the pictures for a project with a major restaurant chain.

"So we're planning to release a big article about one of our main chefs" Mr. Lee, the deputy CEO of the restaurant chain proudly claims, to be honest this doesn't make much sense to Juho but hey he's out of his office, so he will do whatever is needed to be done. "Come" Mr. Lee says when the sound of the door interrupts their meeting. 

Handsome is the first thing Juho can think about the boy who has entered, gorgeous, genius face, skyscraper, and he could going and going but Juho really needs to focus in this project, "This's Kim Rowoon our master pastry chef" the manager proudly declares "He just returned from Hong Kong after winning again a competition" Juho greets the boy shyly he looks like he's around his age but he's already a successful chef and Juho is questioning all his life's choices

"It looks like we're stuck together all the day" Rowoon declares laughing, after taking some editorial shoots, they have agreed Juho will take pictures of him in his regular working day "oh don't worry Mr. Kim I'll be very quiet and keep my distance to not disturb you" Juho promises, "Oh my god I felt like my dad, the rule to be allowed in my kitchen is to call me Rowoon or I'll kick you out of here" he declares with the biggest smile, and Juho feels something weird in his stomach but it must be because this's his first time working outside the agency.

Juho never thought too much before about cooking, he was a simple boy, he sees the food, he likes the food, he eats the food, the end, but watching Rowoon cooking is a delight to his eyes, it's magical to see how he produces these amazing things and he makes it look so effortless, He is indeed an artist. "Here" the taller says giving him a plate with different desserts, Juho can't be happier his mouth has been watering all this time with the different smells and now he's finally able to taste it and oh my god it feels like happiness melting in his mouth "whoaaa Rowoon this's amazing" Juho can't hide his fascination and Rowoon proudly reply to him with a big smile.

Sadly for him the afternoon is about to end which mean his duty too, he has learned some things about the chef; they're both the same age, he cooks since he was a little kid, he loves his parents, he's single, which is a kind of important piece of information, he's gentle and sweet and it looks like he's not fully aware about how handsome he is and gosh Juho needs to stop, this's not good after this day he won't see him again and he'll end with a big fat unhealthy crush. 

Juho is taking some final shoots of the chef cooking and when he's about to press the shutter Rowoon turns to his side and looks directly into his eyes and Juho feels the world has frozen, after taking the picture they keep staring at each other for what it seems like an eternity and when Rowoon is about to say something, Juho's boss and the restaurant's deputy enters calling for Juho so he only gives the taller a shy smile before leaving. 

A week has passed and Juho keeps thinking about Rowoon, sadly that day his boss didn't let him to say goodbye properly before leaving so that stare they shared was the last time he saw the taller. He never handed Rowoon's last picture for the project, against all reasonableness he kept it for himself, he couldn't help it, the snap was too beautiful, Rowoon is staring straight to the camera and it has a sense of vulnerability like if he captured his soul and it makes Juho's heart flutter each time he sees it.

"Finally Friday" Jaeyoon says wrapping his arm around Juho's while they walk outside their office. "Yeah It has been a tough week but fortunately everything worked well", when they get out of the building Juho is really shocked because he recognizes immediately the figure of the person standing there, It's .... Rowoon who's in his motorcycle ... waiting? "Rowoon?" Juho exclaims when he notices the taller is about to put on his helmet, "Juho" Rowoon replies with a nervous laugh and Juho can't help smiling really widely, the boy who he has been thinking about all the week is here in front of him "what are you doing here?" Juho asks without being able to hide his excitement "I ... well ... I came to say thank you" Is Rowoon that nervous? Juho thinks when he notices the taller struggling to talk       "I saw .... the article and well .. I was ... uhmm I like it, the pictures .... I mean" Rowoon adds and It's Juho loosing his mind or he's blushing "I brought you this" He says giving him a package" I hope it's one of your desserts" Juho replies with a big smile "Yeahh the one you said you liked it the most" they keep staring at each other until Juho feels Jaeyoon elbowing him from his side "oh omg where are my manners  I'm sorry Jae this's Rowoon" Jaeyoon shakes the younger's hand "nice to meet you Rowoon I heard a lot of things about you" Jaeyoon says with an smirk, "Yeah my boss and the editor were really impressed about your achievements while doing the article" Juho nervously interrupts his friend, "well I guess I should leave now" Rowoon says and what's with his tone? is Juho hallucinating or he can feel disappointed in it? but what can he say to make him stay even a little bit more? "I don't want to interrupt" Rowoon says looking at their arms interlaced, and Juho realizes that maybe Rowoon is thinking that they are ...  but before Juho can say something else Inseong's appears calling for Jaeyoon "thank you for waiting guys, wait who are you?" He says pointing at Rowoon in a friendly tone "Honey" Jaeyoon says releasing his arm from Juho and interlacing his fingers with Inseong "This's Rowoon uhmm Juho's friend ..... Rowoon this's Inseong my boyfriend" Jaeyoon introduce both making sure he emphasizes the word boyfriend enough. "Well we need to leave" Jaeyoon says and the couple leave after saying their goodbyes.

Rowoon and Juho stay there silently, the taller looks embarrassed looking at the floor, Juho can notice his neck and ears are red now so he smiles a little bit "Rowoon would you like to take a coffee or something with me? my apartment is a couple of blocks from here and we can eat this .... It must be really delicious" He asks and when the other raise his head his very blushed cheeks are the cutest thing he has ever seen "Yes ..... I'd like it" Juho can't prevent his heart from fluttering.

Juho can't believe life could be this awesome, three hours ago he was suffering thinking maybe he won't be able to see the taller again and now he's walking with him into his building, "what do you want to drink?" He asks once they're inside his apartment "anything cold is ok for me" Rowoon replies, "ok then let's see what I have" Juho says walking into the kitchen "let me help you" Rowoon replies following the shorter inside. 

After examining his fridge he turns with two bottles of coke but he gets startled finding Rowoon standing behind him, the taller smiles to him and slowly bends so they're a few inches apart as if he is giving Juho time to reject him but the shorter feels hypnotizing by his eyes, so Rowoon closes the gap kissing him softly what makes Juho's heart becomes crazy inside his chest "I guess I wasn't the only one who couldn't stop thinking about the other" Rowoon says with a little smirk looking behind Juho and kissing him again and of course how could he forget it? right there in his fridge's door is Rowoon's picture.


End file.
